Switch assemblies embedded in the walls of buildings (such as offices, houses, etc.) are widely used. A switch assembly typically comprises a switch module and a cover. The switch module generally comprises a button for a user to press. In addition, both the switch module and the cover are provided with threaded holes. These two parts are connected by screws through the threaded holes. These elements may have negative impact on the elegance of appearance of the switch.